Dark Passion
by KitsueMage
Summary: Kaname loses control on his vampiric side and hurts the one dearest to him. Zero decides to pay him back. A sequel to Desperate Passion. ZeroXKaname and KanameXZero. Lemon flavored.


_**Dark Passion**_

_**A/N:**_ _This is a sequel to Desperate Passion. Thanks for all your reviews from Desperate Passion! I feel happy; Blackened Wing reviewed. (Squeals happily in the background) I absolutely love her works! So this is for her and for all those that like my works!_

_Also for Sagakure. Because her picture really exploded my brain cells, Zero is on top. Lovely picture. Go to her website to see it. Her picture is in here! _

_Disclaimer: I own no part of VK. _

--

"Sorry Zero; I got carried away," Kaname said softly, watching his lover sleep peacefully on his bed. After a little _warm-up_ in Zero's room, Kaname had moved Zero to the pureblood's room in the Moon Dorm. Zero had fallen unconscious from the pleasure, as usual, no thanks to Kaname. The chains were still around the ex-human's wrists so Kaname unclasped them, looking apologetically at the hunter's bruised wrists where the chains had dug into them. He gently kissed the bruises away, feeling the hunter shift slightly in his sleep. Zero turned his head his eyes fluttering open.

"Kaname?" Zero murmured softly. His whole body was sore He tried to sit up, only to whimper in pain and fall down again. _Oh, god. He was sore down there too._ This was embarrassing. "Ow…"

"Zero, don't push yourself," Kaname said, pushing the ex-human down. The pureblood leaned down, over the ex-human, and the said ex-human blushed.

"Kaname…" Zero warned. He wanted this; he couldn't deny this; but he didn't want to spend the next week and a half flinching in pain every time he sat down. His thoughts were shattered when Kaname revealed the smooth surface of his neck. The pureblood pressed the warm skin in Zero's face as an invitation to bite down.

"Zero, drink," Kaname gently ordered, "you'll heal faster." Kaname often offered this to the ex-human after a session of love-making when he was too rough. It was also a way for the pureblood to make sure Zero would've healed by the next session.

The hunter sighed into the skin, enjoying the shiver that ran through the pureblood. He let his tongue slide slowly on the cream white skin before slipping in his ivory white fangs. Kaname groaned, bowing his head. _This was heaven._

Zero stopped after a while, as usual. He cleaned the extra blood off the pureblood's skin. "Kaname?"

Kaname looked up. Zero gave a jolt at the sudden flash of desire on the pureblood's face. "Kaname! No! Don't! I haven't healed yet." _Insatiable bastard! Stop it!_

"Kaname?" Zero asked when the pureblood didn't reply. The ex-human gasped loudly as Kaname dug his nails into the soft flesh of his hips, "OW! Kaname that hurts!"

The minute Zero's blood was in the air, Kaname went _crazy_. The pureblood growled, sinking his fangs in the ex-human's neck. His eyes glowed dark crimson, almost black. Zero gave a sharp cry of pain, as the bite was to hurt. Kaname had _never_ bitten him this ruthlessly before. The hunter tried pushing Kaname's body off his, but the pureblood refused to move, instead pressing more forcefully on Zero. Zero could feel Kaname's hard manhood pressed against his; his body responding to his lover's need.

"Kaname, what?! Stop it! That hurts!" Zero said fearfully, trying to shove the pureblood off him. But Kaname refused to budge and dug his fangs deeper. Zero gave another cry of pain, his body trembling with the loss of blood. Kaname groaned, his vampiric side reacting to the terror coming off his lover in waves.

Vampires in nature were violent creatures. They loved the feel of being the prey, the feel of the hunt; the _thrill_. Being a pureblood meant that most of the vampire instincts were strongest. That is why they had to have the most control over themselves.

Zero couldn't move. His body wouldn't respond to the sudden flash of recoil and fear. But part of him wanted Kaname to continue. In some sick twisted part of his mind, he wanted Kaname to continue to inflict pain on him. (Which in Zero's mind was completely messed up.) The other part was hurt by this betrayal, hurt by the loss of control. But Zero was so drained of blood at this point, that even if he wanted to, he couldn't pull away.

Kaname pulled his fangs out, loving the soft whimper of pain from his lover. The hunter was aroused, but the pureblood was so lost in his own little world, he couldn't tell that it was unwillingly.

Kaname flipped the hunter on his stomach, not noticing that Zero was in no condition to complain. Breathing deeply on his lover's neck, he spread the hunter's legs. _He needed him. Now!_

Zero shivered from fear. He felt light-headed and dizzy. _Ugh… _

Kaname didn't notice. Or maybe he just didn't care. Either way, he mercilessly pounded into the ex-human. He dug his nails into the ex-human's shoulders his breath coming in deep pants, fully enjoying the fear and pain rolling in waves from the hunter. Then he smelled something odd… salt?

Zero gave a sharp cry of pain when the pureblood pounded in. He hadn't fully healed yet and Kaname was reopening wounds that had just healed as well as adding to the pain to those that hadn't healed yet. Unwanted tears welled up in his eyes and began to fall, slipping into the blood infested pillows. He had always feared this. _He was such a fool! Why, oh why did he open his heart to __**this**__ bastard?_

Kaname froze. _What was he __**doing**__?_ Why was he taking advantage of the trust placed into him? He started to pull out, but Zero gave another cry of pain. Kaname froze again; slowly sliding his nails out of the ex-human's shaking shoulders. _Oh my god…_ He had just noticed the amount of blood on the sheets, on the pillow and still leaking out of the hunter's wounds. His eyes widened, running a hand over the bite that he had inflicted in his half-dazed state. Zero didn't respond, his body still racking with almost completely silent sobs. His cries were muffled by the pillow that he was pressing his face into.

"Zero…" Kaname said, softly, leaning closer to the ex-human. The said ex-human flinched and seemed to curl slightly into himself in pain. The hunter looked up from his pillow fearfully, straight into the apologetic look from the pureblood. Looking into the brown eyes of the pureblood made him want to believe him. And no matter how much Zero wanted to be angry, no matter how much he wanted to _kill_ the pureblood, he just couldn't. His heart ached to be loved.

"Kaname?" Zero said just as softly, terrified that the pureblood would lose control like he just did. He was fighting the brink of consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked, hating the look of fear. _Oh god… he was such a __**monster**__. His vampiric side loved the taste of fear, even more so from the only person he loved. And he had just surrendered to his demonic side not three minutes ago. He had hurt Zero._

Zero saw the guilt clearly in Kaname's eyes. _He really couldn't get mad at the pureblood could he? _"Kaname, I'm fine…" He fell unconscious, his body unable to bear the overwhelming pain.

"Zero!" Kaname said, his heart being shredded painfully. _He drank from Zero didn't he? In his zoned out state he had drunk from Zero didn't he? How much did he take?!_ But Kaname didn't even know. His vampire side was out so he had no idea. And he was sure that the ex-human was in a great deal of pain. Naturally, vampire bites were meant to inflict pain. _Ah… fuck._ Kaname slid out, wincing when Zero unconsciously flinched in pain. _Crap._

--

Zero woke feeling quite under the weather. He struggled to sit up, but a spark of pain shot up his spine. With a groan he flopped back to the covers. _Oh boy. __**That**__ was not good._ He looked around, realizing he was in Kaname's room.

He sniffed and realized that a cup of blood, by the smell of it, was placed near him. He picked up the glass recognizing the smell in a heartbeat. _Kaname!_ Suddenly it all came back to him; the pain, his tears, Kaname's sorrowful look. He tried to stand up with every intention to look for the pureblood, only to fall back down onto his butt painfully. He sighed and drained the glass, giving in to the growling monster inside him. Zero placed the glass down only to see a slip of paper. He unfolded it:

_I'm sorry._

Zero shredded the small sheet of paper in an instant. He didn't need a piece of paper to tell him what Kaname felt. He wanted Kaname to say it. But first he had to find him. He looked at the clock next to Kaname's table. It was almost four o'clock AM. Then he stood up trying to get a sense of balance.

He had to steady himself on the wall before some feeling came back in his legs. As usual, Kaname's blood provided him with phenomenal healing powers. He jumped out the window as Kaname told him to do after every love-making session. Using the door would cause unnecessary suspicion and anger to the other vampires. But Kaname would usually see him off…

--

**Two hours later…**

Zero leaned against a tree having searched the entire academy grounds for the pureblood. _Just how many places can one pureblood vampire hide?! _

Zero looked at the sky. Orange and red danced across the sky signaling an approaching dawn. Zero flinched at the early rays of the sun, his eyes sensitive to the light. He gathered the rest of his strength and sprinted to his room. He opened the door, half expecting to see Kaname inside. But no. The ex-human felt a twinge of disappointment when he saw that his room was empty.

Well, maybe the pureblood would be in his room after school like usual. After all, that was when he caught him and did… _stuff_… to him. The ex-human grabbed his bag. Yuuki would be mad if he was late. Plus they had early morning duties for prefects too.

--

Zero was unable to concentrate in any of his classes. His mind wandered constantly back to Kaname and his whereabouts. In fact, he was so out of it, he would gaze at the door waiting impatiently for class to end, unable to sleep or pay attention. When the teacher called on him, he didn't hear or notice that she was. The bell rang, but he didn't hear it and only realized it had rung because of the vast amount of people filing out the door. He had missed all of the classes. Whatever, he'd read the textbook later to catch up.

Zero stood up, sighing while he placed all of his books in his bag. He ran, almost eagerly back to his room. He slammed open the door only to have his heart sink to his stomach. He sighed disappointedly, placing his bag on his seat. Zero looked around an empty room, depressed. He brightened when he thought of another way of looking for the pureblood.

Maybe he would see him during prefect duty. And for once, he was looking forward to doing his duties.

--

Zero did see Kaname, but they didn't talk. Instead Kaname flashed him an apologetic look and Zero flashed him an angry one. Instead of relieved, the ex-human was pissed that Kaname tried to hide from him. The pureblood was _avoiding_ him!

_Fine!_ If the pureblood wanted to play this game; then Zero would play along.

Neither of them lasted a week.

--

A week later Zero stormed into Kaname's room. Immediately after the door was shut, Kaname pounced, knocking the ex-human to the floor. Both of them had not touched one another for a week and Kaname was craving this. But at the same time, was terrified that he might lose control like last time.

Zero on the other hand, was mad that Kaname had kept this game going this long. The pureblood would usually make passes at him, even when it embarrassed him. But for the past week, Kaname had not so much as had any skin to skin contact. And that pissed him off. And he was starving for blood which put him in a nasty mood. Sex-deprived plus blood lust flaring up equals not very happy ex-human.

Zero growled and pushed the pureblood off standing up. By the look on Kaname's face, he was happy that the ex-human was here.

And Kaname was happy. Zero had rarely approached him seeking help. Kaname usually had to go looking for him when he collapsed from hunger. So the pureblood had let Zero drink from him after every deeply passionate session of love-making. (Which was everyday) But for the past week, he had been afraid of touching the ex-human. He was scared that Zero would refuse him, or that his vampire side would come out, driving Zero to tears. He hadn't been able to face the gnawing guilt in his stomach when he saw the state his lover was in that day and deeply regretted it.

"Kaname, what's gotten in to you?" Zero snapped irritated. The monster inside him was clawing begging to get out and attack the only person in the room. But Zero suppressed it. "This is not like you."

The pureblood stood up too, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry… about that day… for… you know…" Kaname said awkwardly. The pureblood had rarely apologized and actually meant it, but this was one of those times that he was truly sorry.

Zero raised his eyebrow. Kaname caught his look and continued, "I didn't mean to… take you… so roughly… You have to understand my vampiric side prays of the feelings and thoughts of helplessness. When you drank from me… It feels really good. And then, when your blood was in the air… I couldn't help myself… I really do love the way your blood smells… And my vampiric side loves it too… But then, I lost control for a minute and took you roughly… too roughly…"

Zero snapped, his eyes sparkling red. He gripped Kaname's arm somewhat painfully and tilted the pureblood's chin to look at him. "What if I told you I like it rough?" He snarled, letting his vampiric side out a little.

Kaname felt a dark chill course through him. "Eh?" he blinked and realized that Zero's vampire side was somewhat out. His own vampiric side craved to come out, to face the ex-human, but he suppressed it. Kaname found himself being flung across the room. He could break the fall if he wanted to, but the pureblood was too interested on knowing that the ex-human was planning. To his surprise, he landed smoothly on his own bed.

Zero pinned the pureblood down. Instead of going straight to the pureblood's neck like usual, the ex-human brought their lips together. He began unbuttoning the pureblood's shirt and pants. The ex-human broke the kiss to move downwards kissing and licking every inch of available skin. Zero sucked on the quickly hardening nub on Kaname's chest while punching the other nipple with his hand. The other hand was on the mattress supporting his weight.

Kaname gasped as Zero traced his body with his tongue. Kaname could push the ex-human off if he wanted, but he desired nothing more than to give himself; body and soul to the hunter. Even if that meant that the ex-human would hurt him. Kaname reached up, undoing the hunter's shirt and pants as well.

But Kaname knew that Zero wouldn't hurt him. It wasn't in his nature. Zero was originally human, making him very gentle and kind. He felt a twinge of guilt and anger towards his kin. Being a vampire did not suit Zero no matter which way he looked at it.

In a way, it was nice knowing that Zero would satisfy his vampiric side. Kaname had satisfied his own vampiric side that day. And besides, the way Zero was acting now made him aroused as hell.

Kaname groaned when Zero placed his mouth over the sensitive flesh of his stomach. Kaname hissed in pleasure when the ex-human began to suck softly. Zero had pulled off his pants impatiently, letting his hands run over the pureblood's hardened flesh. Kaname jerked, gasping, accidentally (not really) tearing the rest of the clothes off Zero's body.

Zero gave Kaname an exasperated look, not really mad, but irritated. The ex-human moved downwards, finally kissing the most sensitive spot on Kaname's body. The hunter brushed his hand over the pureblood's entrance. Now that he thought about it; it was the first time he had taken Kaname wasn't it?

Still holding himself up with his left hand, Zero pushed his middle finger into Kaname, fully enjoying the surprised gasp that the pureblood let out. He curled his finger inside, watching Kaname's expression. Zero added his ring finger, while thinking about other ways to pleasure Kaname. Finding one Zero leaned down to Kaname's manhood again.

Kaname had to stifle a very loud scream. He managed it, but just barely, while sweat began to trickle slowly down his face. He stroked the ex-human's hair while his right hand gripped the sheets, tearing small holes on the soft silk-like fabric. He cried out in pleasure as the hunter flicked his tongue, swirling it exotically across the thick flesh of his manhood. Kaname was sure that Zero was in control and not his vampire side; as vampires were usually more violent than this. Indeed, when Zero's eyes met Kaname's, they were a shade of Zero's usual light lilac with a touch of red.

Zero lowered his head, finally taking Kaname's manhood in his mouth. He slowly applied pressure, knowing it would drive the pureblood insane as it did to him. Kaname cried out in pure delight, throwing his head back. _So warm… So skillful… When did Zero learn to do this?_

Zero pulled away from Kaname just when he was about to climax. The pureblood gave a frustrated groan of pleasure, looking confused at the ex-human. Kaname's heart gave a soft jolt when the ex-human leaned over him, positioning himself at the same time. Zero had not lubricated him, but that was the last thing on Kaname's mind. He was looking at the soft lilac eyes that promised pleasure.

Zero had learned, through many experiences, that Kaname would get pleasure when Zero bit him. He also learned that Kaname's neck was an extremely sensitive place; and if he knew where to bite, Kaname would go mad from pleasure. He also knew that if he swirled his tongue across the wounds while he was drinking, Kaname would scream in ecstasy. And he fully intended to use this knowledge to the max tonight when he was in control.

Zero pushed in, sinking his fangs in Kaname's neck at the same time. Kaname's body jerked in the air, pressing the ex-human deeper, although it was unclear whether or not it was in pleasure or pain. Zero's eyes turned dark red, pleasure coursing through his body, sending never-ending bliss to his brain.

The hunter slid out and then back in, swiftly and roughly. Kaname groaned, encouraging the ex-human to continue. The pureblood's vampiric side wanted the pain, the pleasure from the only person he loved. Kaname knew that Zero wasn't in control right now; but this side of Zero was equally as delightful. It seemed that this 'Zero' knew what Kaname wanted and was more than willing to fulfill his wish.

Zero drained his lover very slowly, not letting more than a little blood squirt in his mouth with the rapidly increasing heartbeat from his lover. Kaname was tense, squeezing around his flesh, driving him half out of his mind. He pulled halfway out, before pushing, roughly back in.

Kaname gave a sharp cry in pain and pleasure. He gripped the sheets harder, digging into his own palms while his other hand gripped the silky silver strands hard. But this was the sweetest kind of pain he had ever known. The pain and pleasure blended in so many different ways, shredding his brain of all thought.

Zero repeated the process, harder. The ex-human stopped drinking, lapping up the spilled blood, not wasting a drop of the glorious elixir. He kept is head bowed on Kaname's chest, pushing, forcing the pureblood to take him in deeper. The pureblood gasped as Zero hit the most sensitive spot inside him. Zero smiled in the pureblood's skin. _Found it…_

The hunter crashed their hips together, as he panted in the pureblood's skin. He continued to aim his hips in the place that drove Kaname's body crazy, repeatedly slamming pleasure into the pureblood's system. Zero's eyes lidded at the feeling of Kaname's hands on his scalp and the pleasure-filled cries.

Kaname shivered, unable to take anymore of the pleasure flooding his system. He released, gripping the hunter's hair and the silk sheets under him. Zero's eyes narrowed, pounding in hard, while stroking the pureblood's manhood. Zero tumbled over the edge, watching Kaname writhe under him, slipping in so hard, it almost caused friction burn.

The hunter collapsed in exhaustion, pulling out of the pureblood. The said pureblood flipped the ex-human over, fully intending on continuing what he started.

"So you like it rough?" Kaname whispered, "Let me show you how rough I can be…"

--

Kaname was in Zero's room… _again_. The hunter was scribbling away, at his desk, on a sheet of paper. He slammed the book he had been taking notes from shut and picked up his calculus book flipping to chapter seven, section three: "Differentiating with a Parameter".

"Is it interesting?" Kaname asked, leaning over Zero's shoulder reading the complicated numbers and signs.

Zero was too used to Kaname sneaking up behind him to be shocked. Instead he pointed to the bed, "Sit still until I finish."

Kaname walked over to the bed, shooting the back of Zero's head a pouting look. But then he brightened, thinking of his little hobby. _What else haven't they tried out…? _

Zero froze, smelling Kaname's increasing arousal state. "Kaname…" he warned. He turned around in his seat, looking at the pureblood staring intently at him.

Kaname pounced.

--

_A/N: Well, here's a little thing I thought up with. Read and Review as always._


End file.
